Under Pressure
by raven612
Summary: The British Government could use a bit of cheerleading before he heads down to the MET to ask DI Gregory Lestrade a very important question.


**Under Pressure**

**Summary: **The British Government could use a bit of cheerleading before he heads down to the MET to ask DI Gregory Lestrade a very important question.

**Disclaimer: **No characters under the ownership of the BBC and other great entities are mine.

**A/N: **This is for goldfishingforlestrade, my secret mistress who was lucky enough to see the newest Sherlock episode before me…and at this point I still haven't seen it, I'm still a few hours off to see it, but this is for her because she wanted Mycroft to get a certain something.

* * *

Mycroft regarded the other with a steely gaze. He straightened his tie, feeling a bit disturbed. It wasn't often that someone could get to the man so easily, but when the topic of his personal life was called to light, well then the ginger haired man could get a bit fidgety. Sherlock wasn't the only Holmes to suffer from emotional retardation. Mycroft was about to make the most significant plunge of his life, asking DI Lestrade on a date, and there was no one he trusted more than his long time, close friend, Viola, to help him make up his mind. However, they always managed to make him feel hot under the collar.

"I've given this particular issue a lot of thought, and I don't foresee many complications"

He held the gaze of the other, having to look away for a moment, clearing his throat.

"Of course I know there are always unforeseen issues that could arise, but I have accounted for those as well. I know what the risks include, there's no need to look at me like that."

Mycroft shifted his weight while the other kept up their determined silence.

"I know that we might not seem quite so compatible if you look at our personalities, but he's already proven to be a very trustworthy ally. He has also proven to be a stunning influence on Sherlock's life and he's kept him out of trouble for quite some time."

There was a shimmer of gold across the glass at the other shifted. Mycroft clenched his jaw. He'd never had to deal with such a tough counterpart before. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I do know that it has been…some time since I last had a…a partner, but that shouldn't be an issue. Gregory too is alone. He has been divorced from his wife for a year and a half. He is looking for someone else now, and I have every confidence that I can be that person."

The other continued to remain in a suspended sort of animation while she regarded Mycroft thoroughly. Her unblinking gaze unnerved the politician again. He shifted his weight back to his original stance, rolling his eyes.

"He works in an exciting job. I do not believe he will be looking to me to provide him excitement outside of the relationship we would have with one another. I have come to think that he would look to me for stability and a quiet oasis to relax in, besides, he deals with my dear brother on a near constant basis."

The ginger man gave a flick of a small smile before pulling it back in, watching the other for any sign of accepting the leap of faith he was about to take. After a beat Mycroft let out a frustrated sigh, before pulling a horrified face at how childish he sounded just then. He straightened his spine, pulling in the reigns of his frustration.

"I think the most important aspect we both need to think about here is the fact that we could, potentially, make each other happy."

A sad look crossed his features, but in a flash it was gone. The other didn't miss it, however. Mycroft's lips pulled into a small, sad sort of smile.

"It's been far too long since I've given my own happiness a thought, Viola. Now that things have settled with Sherlock and he's found something with John…I think it is now my chance to go ahead and see what can happen with Gregory."

Silence fell, thick and heavy as Mycroft called his argument to a close. His eyes danced, watching the other. There was a beat when Mycroft thought she would be able to talk him out of the decision, but then with another, more excited flourish of gold, Mycroft got his answer. He smiled, settling himself in the seat at his desk.

"Thank you Viola, thank you," he said quietly.

The little goldfish swished slowly through the water, her mouth opening and closing as she swam around the little castle at the bottom of her bowl. Mycroft bent down, opening a lower drawer and pulling out a small, yellow container with a red lid. He twisted it off, pinching a bit of the flaky food from within and sprinkling it into the bowl. Viola ceased her exploration of the castle and swam swiftly to the surface of her little bowl, devouring the smelly flakes of food.

"It's always a treasure to speak with you. Now enjoy dinner while I go and procure an associate to join my own dinner. Wish me luck love."

He tapped his finger against the side of the bowl before pushing back from his desk and grabbing his coat. He sent a text to Lestrade, inquiring after his location and then calling a car to take him there, hoping to attain a date with the man.


End file.
